In enterprise related applications, one factor influencing a computer system's response time to transactions is the productivity of the applications running on the system. Besides this, the response time may depend on various factors associated with the computer system, including a frequency at which a processor of the system functions, a bandwidth of a data transfer medium, a memory of the system, computing intelligence of the processor, and the like. In spite of designing a computer system with ideal hardware conditions, the response time may be affected by network latency. Network latency may be described as time taken to transmit and receive data between a source and a destination in a network. In addition, for server based computer systems, the network latency may increase, since the server provides services to various clients over the network. Hence, server based systems have a higher latency compared to self contained systems.